Numerous types of forms fastening means and methods have been devised for fastening together a plurality of superposed sheets in a business form assembly or the like. Preferably, continuous superposed business forms are attached together in a manner which permits relative movement between adjacent sheets. However, a satisfactory attachment means may also be one which firmly or permanently attaches together adjacent sheets.
An object of this invention is to provide means by which adjacent sheets or strips can be attached together either permanently or releasably to provide for relative movement therebetween.
It is another object of this invention to provide means for attaching adjacent superposed sheets together in such a manner that relative movement between the adjacent sheets is permitted, while also providing means for urging the sheets to return to normal relative positions, after forces urging relative movement of the sheets away from normal positions are removed.
Another object of this invention is to provide film attachment means by which a plurality of superposed sheets are attached together by means which also carries image transfer material.
Another object of this invention is to provide such attachment means which has such thin dimension that the attachment means does not appreciably add to the thickness of a set of forms or the like which are attached together by the attachment means.
Another object of this invention is to provide such attachment means which are relatively low in cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide such attachment means by which adjacent sheets can be rigidly attached together or can be releasably attached together in a manner to permit relative movement therebetween.
Other objects and advantages reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the operation thereof, as will become more apparent from the following description.